This invention relates to exit doors with presser bars and in particular to a new and improved operating mechanism for the door. A typical exit door has a horizontal bar mounted on the door by lever arms, and one such design is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,088,786.
In another type of exit door, a horizontal presser bar is utilized rather than a horizontal lever, and one such product is shown in U.K. publication GB 2,284,445 A.
A disadvantage of the prior art flat presser bar designs is the relatively large number of parts in the prior flat bar constructions which increases the possibility of defects and/or malfunction and difficulty in installation, and when not correctly aligned, cause functional problems.